Mute
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Luka Megurine is the school loser, put in her current position by the school's princess, Miku Hatsune. Day after day, Luka is mercilessly tormented by the entire school. However, one day, Luka is pushed too far. How will Miku react to the sudden change of events? And where does love come in? Eventual Negitoro.


**_I don't own Vocaloid. I will soon own a Vocaloid, but I don't own the idea or anything like that, no. _**

**_This will definitely have more than one part to it. The third part is still under construction, the second part has the general idea fleshed out and the first part is nearly finished, so hopefully you guys stick around for it. I derived the idea from a concept in chrislayerlol's story World is Mine, but it's… horribly different from that story. _**

**_This story is set in the United States, unlike my other Vocaloid fics which are all set in Japan-more or less. So the first name will come before the last name instead of the other way around and there are no honorifics (which is a relief cause I suck with those anyway). _**

**_WARNING!: Oh! And before I forget, there is an incest factor in this. Just a warning. If you don't like incest of any sort-even the mild kind-don't flame the fic, just don't read it. Thanks and enjoy, guys! ^_*_**

* * *

><p>Luka groaned as she awoke, her arm flying out to shut off her phone alarm. Yawning, she rolled out of bed, stretching and popping her back. Glancing dismissively at her naked form, Luka grabbed a black robe with pink skulls and wrapped it around herself.<p>

Moving across to the bathroom, she let the robe fall and turned on the shower, stepping under the spray. Grabbing her shampoo, the pinkette began massaging the soap into her scalp, humming as she did. Swinging her hips to the beat in her head, Luka began to sing, pausing only to rinse the soap from her hair. Her voice carried around the room as she rubbed the soapy cloth along her body, cleaning herself for the coming day.

Sighing as she stepped from the shower, Luka toweled off, wiping away all of the excess water. Drying her hair as well, Luka slipped back into her robe and exited the bathroom. She was nearly to her bedroom when she paused.

"Hey Sis." a voice husked nearby. Luka turned in annoyance to see her older brother smirking at her.

"Luki, what has Dad told you about masturbating to me in the shower?" Luka huffed.

"I wasn't!" Luki exclaimed. Luka pointed to the suspicious-looking puddle of white on the floor. Luki chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck.

Luka shook her head in disappointment. "At least use a towel. Now you have to clean it up."

"Well, I can't help myself." Luki huffed. "You're delectable, Sis. I mean, look at these!" He reached out to take one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it. Luka bit her lip as he continued. "They're on steroids! And_ still growing._"

He squeezed once more and Luka slapped his hand. "Stop that!" she snapped, turning on her heel. Luki slapped her behind as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"Luki, stop harassing your sister." a voice called and Luka sighed in relief.

"But Mom!" Luki complained. "She's _hot!_"

"Though I completely agree with that logic, if your father and I can control ourselves around your sister, then you can too."

A knock came at the door and Luka opened it to find her mother holding her lunchbox. "Luka, honey, I made your lunch early today because I have an important meet- oh my."

Luka cocked her head in confusion before sighing as her mother reached up to cup her breast. "_Mom!_"

"I'm sorry, honey, but your brother is right. Are you taking something?" Her mother gave each mound a squeeze to be sure they were real.

"No!" Luka sighed. "We go over this _every day_. They're definitely completely natural. Now, I need to get ready for school or I'll be late."

"Alright honey. Don't forget your homework. And be careful, it's wet out today." Shutting the door, Luka sighed and slipped into a bra, sliding into her school uniform to begin the day. Combing her lush pink hair, Luka grabbed her bag, checked for her homework, snagged her lunchbox and raced out the door, shouting a quick farewell to her family as she did.

Hurrying along the busy streets, Luka waited patiently before crossing the major road to her school. Heading across and onto her school's walkway, Luka paused to glance at the foreboding clouds above. It had rained the previous night, but it didn't seem like the clouds were finished yet. Shaking her head, Luka took a step forward, but froze at a voice nearby.

"Look at the loser, lost in the clouds." It was a high voice, one Luka knew too well.

"Maybe we should bring her back down to earth, Miku." another voice, slightly lower than the first, suggested.

Out of the shadows stepped the banes of Luka's existence. A green-haired girl, a redhead, a blonde, a girl who also had pink hair and, possibly most frightening, a girl with teal twintails. Luka gulped as she looked around at them all.

"Hey, Loser, what do you have for us today?" the tealette, Miku Hatsune, asked scornfully.

"N-nothing." Luka stammered, trying to keep them all in sight.

"I think you're lying." the lighter-haired pinkette, Aria Daze, sneered.

"I'm not!" Luka pleaded. "I-I d-don't have anything f-for you."

"We'll just see for ourselves." Miku grinned maliciously. "Cul, Gumi."

The redhead and the greenette each moved to Luka's sides, taking an arm and holding her in place as Aria took her backpack. Luka struggled against Cul and Gumi as Miku snapped her fingers. Within seconds, the blonde named Seeu had upended her entire bag and its contents fell out into the mud, ruining her homework and textbook.

"No!" Luka shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I worked on that all night!"

"Well then, sucks to be you, doesn't it, Loser?" Miku snickered, turning to walk away. Cul and Gumi waited until Miku was a few feet ahead to let Luka go, purposefully stepping on her homework as they left.

Luka knelt to the ground, crying softly as she retrieved her belongings. Picking up her useless homework from the mud, the pinkette slowly trudged into the school building. Around her, people laughed at the state of her belongings, pointing at her and whispering to their friends.

It had been this way ever since Luka had transferred to Crypton High two years ago. It had been her first day of school when this all started. It had been the day she met Miku.

FLASHBACK!

Luka slowly walked into her new school, gazing around at her surroundings nervously. The school was quite large, different than being home with her parents. There were so many people around and it made her slightly anxious. As she was moving, she didn't notice the smaller girl walking in front of her. She slammed into the girl and sent her toppling to the ground.

"S-sorry." Luka mumbled, glancing down.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a pair of teal eyes glaring up at her. The girl had a child-like face and her teal hair tied in twintails only served to emphasize the cute factor. However, the girl seemed quite angry with her.

"Watch where you're going, Loser!" she snapped, her high voice dripping with venom. "Next time, I'll get Cul and Gumi to pound you!" Reaching out a hand, the tealette shoved Luka into the wall, much to the amusement of others around them.

Flipping her hair, the girl strode away with her friends around her. Luka watched her go before starting for her first class. She hoped-against her better judgement-to see the girl again.

She got her wish.

That afternoon and every day afterward, Luka saw the girl, whom she had learned was named Miku Hatsune. There was barely a free moment she had in which her food wasn't taken, her homework ruined or her belongings destroyed.

After a while, others who had no affiliation with Miku began joining in on the torment until the entire school was hounding her. Despite it all, Luka endured it for the chance to see Miku smile, even if it was a cruel one. Hearing the bell-like laugh was always enough for Luka to go on.

So she endured the torture every day for two years, stuck in her twisted realm of stockholm masochism.

END!~

Luka was brought out of her thoughts by someone tripping her and sending her into someone else. The person she crashed into, a girl with long green hair, shoved her into the wall and glared at her.

"Watch where you're going, Loser!" she spat as everyone around laughed.

Luka sighed and just kept walking, entering her classroom and taking her seat by the window. Ignoring the chatter around her, Luka stared out the window, hoping for the day to go by quickly.

Miss Masuda entered the room just as the bell rang. "Good morning, class." the blonde woman called. "Please pass your homework to the front."

Luka sighed as she simply passed up the homework of the people behind her. Still staring out the window, the pinkette barely noticed her teacher walking down her line. Lily cleared her throat to gain the younger girl's attention.

"Luka, I seem not to have your homework." she said softly.

Luka pulled her homework from her bag and handed it to the dismayed woman. "I fell in the mud." Luka explained with a sigh, returning her gaze to the window.

Lily sighed and nodded, heading for the front of the classroom. She glanced at all of her students before turning to the board to begin the lesson. "Alright, class, we are starting on the next section of calculus, so if you could all turn to page seven hundred ninety-four of your books…"

Luka held back a sigh and turned to the correct page of her book, wiping off the mud. Following along on the pages, Luka felt annoyance hit her mind. She had already studied this material the night before. Allowing her mind to wander, the pinkette turned back to the window as class progressed.

"Miss Megurine?" Luka lifted her head to gaze at her teacher. "Since you are dozing in class, you must already know the material. Please come and demonstrate the answer."

Luka nodded and stood, making her way to the front of the class as a few students snickered at her expense. Accepting the chalk, Luka easily solved the problem, explaining as she did so. "...and that's why the answer to the question is forty-five and not sixty-five as the book says."

The class stared at her in shock and Luka nodded to Miss Masuda before returning to her seat. Lily beamed happily, grateful that someone in the class understood. "Wonderful job, Luka!" she chirped.

Luka nodded and sank into her seat, ignoring the insults circulating the room. She was used to the entire school taunting her by now. She only cared when it was Miku.

The rest of the day passed relatively normally. Luka hid in a new spot so that she could eat her lunch in peace. Thankfully, no one found her before she finished.

At the end of the day, the pinkette skirted around, avoiding groups of sophomores and juniors trying to get a last dig at her. Making her way across the street, Luka sighed in relief when she finally made it home. Without warning, she was pressed against the wall, a pair of lips at her throat.

"Dad, please stop." the youngest pinkette huffed. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Honey!" Luka turned to see her mother walking forward. Pushing her husband aside, Flower grasped Luka in a tight hug. "How was your day?" she asked calmly, rubbing their chests together.

"I-it was fine." Luka replied, attempting to escape the tight grip.

"How were classes?" her father inquired, returning his lips to her throat from behind.

"Miss Masuda is the best." Luka grinned, momentarily stopping her struggles. "She's so accommodating whenever anyone has a problem and she cares deeply for all of her students."

"'Cares deeply'?" a voice repeated from the stairs as Luki appeared. "Something you wanna tell us, Sis? A naughty secret affair between you and Miss Masuda perhaps?"

"Luki, it's not like that!" his sister snapped. "She just wants us to succeed."

"Whatever you say." Luki shrugged. "Hey Dad, move over. It's my turn."

His father only clutched at Luka tighter and growled, nipping her neck before sucking the pale skin. Luka sighed as she waited for her parents to release her.

Once her father was satisfied with the mark he had made, he stepped back and allowed Luki to take his place. The younger male pressed his waist against his sister's, nibbling her ear hungrily. Luka rolled her eyes as she felt his hard-on press into her back.

"You always smell so good, Sis." Luki husked.

"Doesn't she?" Flower moaned, hands roaming her daughter's sides. "It's like scented ambrosia."

Luka sighed and lifted a hand to her forehead. After a few more moments, she ducked down, avoiding both their hands as she stepped from between them. "I have homework." she mumbled.

"No fair!" Luki pouted. "Dad got longer!"

"Then you should have asked me a question about school to distract me." Luka replied, picking her bookbag up and heading for the stairs.

"She has a point, Luki." Flower giggled, heading to the kitchen to start dinner. "At one point, I even distracted her long enough to climax."

The pink-haired boy huffed and headed to his room, turning on some music as his father turned on the news. In her room, Luka simply tossed her bookbag to the side, grabbed another textbook and began going over the material for the next day. She needed to do it now before she passed out from exhaustion or else she wouldn't be able to do it at all.

As she read, the pinkette's mind wandered to what Miku might be doing at that moment. _Probably thinking of more ways to make my life hell_. she mused with a soft sigh. _I just don't understand why she hates me so much. I guess one day I could ask. Maybe on Graduation Day, I could just go to her house and ask her._

She snorted at such a notion and shook her head, focusing back on her work. She understood many things, Math, English, History, Science, Computers, even Physical Education was something she excelled in. But she would never understand one thing. Miku Hatsune 101.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know that's a weird way to end the chapter, but I just want to know what you guys' opinion is of it so far. Anyone gonna bite? Send me a review and tell me how ya liked it. <em>**

**_Some notable things to mention, there will be song lyrics and they do fluctuate between the Japanese and English lyrics, depending on the song. The names also fluctuate. Sometimes, I'll refer to Lily as Miss Masuda and sometimes, just Lily. Really depends on which one sounds better for that sentence._**

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_


End file.
